bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Responding to the hate that Zacky has been throwing at me
Whenever I comment on someone else's fanfictions, I'm always completely honest. If I don't like it, I say that I didn't like it. VicVague's fanfictions are not great, so I told him that. That was the biggest mistake of my life on this wiki. I unintentionally started a war with him. I never asked for this. I told him that his story was bad, which he admitted to, so I was expecting him to be greatful that I didn't lie to him. Instead, he got pissed off at me. He made a post responding to a lot of the comments that I left on different things, and that pushed me over the fucking line. He also made a post about my fanfiction character, Altair, facing off against some random dude that I've never heard of before. It was very obvious that Zacky stacked all of the odds against Altair, which made me angry, so I called him out on it. That also pissed him off. I want to respond to his responses, and let him know how I feel about being antagonized. This is almost entirely about his post about Fanfiction Controversy and Complaining. Here we go. The Nameless Lancer writes: "I don’t like pointing fingers." Zacky: He says this after he points fingers. This means he is a passive aggressive which isn't a good look. I did not directly point any fingers. I didn't give any names. Unless you like to snoop in other people's messages, then other people won't know who I am referring to. I would have given names if I wanted to directly point fingers. I did point fingers, but not directly. The Nameless Lancer writes: "your latest story is a direct rip off of my second story." Zacky: No. No it is not, and you cannot factually prove it. Saying that it was a direct rip off is so infuriating because of how incohirent and annoyingly devoid of inteligence it is. Lancer isn't a dumb guy, but his comment was bafflingly stupid. Zacky, you said that you've read my second story. Your second story shares a lot of similarities with that story. Both stories have a lot of battles. Your story was nothing special. That's the truth. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Got a problem with him being powerful?" Zacky: No, I DO have a problem with him being a unskillful sex machine who is only alive to fuck his wife because of the OP armor around his that he is 100% undeserving of. He is very skillful. He has a lot of experience with fighting, so he is a deadly fighter. He doesn't have a wife. He does deserve that badass armor. It was given to him as a reward. Wait. When you said "unskillful", were you referring to Altair's fighting skills or sex skills? The Nameless Lancer writes: "Altair is the best swordsman in the world. He stands a chance. " Zacky: Altair is like your action figure; you have to give him all kinds of powers and abilities when other warrior cut his manhood off. Go fuck yourself. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Have you read Altair's stories? You'll see what he is capable of. " Zacky: Yeah, I read what your rapist is capable of and it reminds me of bondage porn more than impressive fighting skills. His fight power is nothing special even romotely, but his armor is the only reason he stands a chance against the simplest opponents. THIS is the reason that I've been very hostile towards Zacky recently. I said that I hate when my stuff is compared to porn, and what did Zacky compare it to? FUCKING PORN! Altair is not a rapist. If you read that response to Altair's criticism post, I explained why that wasn't a rape scene. Getting his overpowered armor was the second most recent thing that he did. He didn't have that armor during his first two stories, and he fought very well. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Zacky, I just think that you lack creativity." Zacky: I had doubled down on this big time previously but he still couldn't help himself as he jumped at the chance to say something annoying. It's annoying because I said it a bunch, so he thinks he should remind me. What did I say? I was just being honest with you. The Nameless Lancer writes: "I didn't love this story. It's not bad, but it doesn't seem very original. It's almost entirely made up of war and violence." Zacky: I seriously laughed out loud when i read that last sentence, then hysterically. He critisises me on war and death and violence when his Altair fanfictions are all about putting his penis inside a tight girl and disemboweling people for whatever reason. The hypocrisy here is enough to make a man sick, so I will be sure to keep it from Gascoigne. Stop insulting Altair, jackass. Zacky, the story was nothing but fighting. That is not good. You're supposed to include plot. I'm going to quote Plague on this: "A story that's all action is not a story." The Nameless Lancer writes: "Yeah, whatever Luna." Zacky: This is in response to Luna being nice and complimenting me on my horrible writing. Lancer gets salty. I don't know what "salty" means. The Nameless Lancer writes: "Yeah. I mean, Zacky just stacked all of the odds against Altair, which is unfair." Zacky: Are you just pissy because your ripoff of Bloodborne and Assassins Creed got fucked in the eye socket by a japanese dude. Lancer made his "Altair" sex machine have indestructible armor from head to toe (with minor weak points) so he could have an excuse for his never ending death and sex appeal. The salt is too much and too much is unhealthy. You know's it's Sad But True. Also, it's "Assassin's Creed", fucker! (JK) Zacky: I almost called Lancer "Lance Armstrong" about a hundred times, I can't help it. Fuck you too! This is a comment on my post called "The Lancer's Fanfiction Ideas". I'm going to share the entire conversation. I don't really want to, but I have to. Dr-Eldritch5113: The second option seems to be the most interesting. The Nameless Lancer: Then I'll do that one. What about the other two? Loki42: I agree with plague The Nameless Lancer: (Sigh) Can you ever speak for yourself, Pale? Loki42: No, why should I be an individual? I would also enjoy the garrett side story. I spelled it wrong didn’t I? What I would like to see is some sort of pirate adventure you know? Slavers and all that. The Nameless Lancer: No pirate adventure. VicVague: no matter what you do; put an indestrucible rape machine in your story, that never fails xD Loki42: (Sad face emoji) The Nameless Lancer: Altair never raped anyone. Are me and Plague the only people here that know how to use proper capiltalization and punctuation? I think so. Zacky, stop being like that! I didn't do anything to you! Here's an entire post that Zacky made: "I asked The Nameless Lancer to make a response to my insults toward him and his fasnfiction charcter Altair, if you are still depriving yourself of the blog post then you should go to it on my page. If Lancer continues to insult my really horrible fanfictions then I might not have to respond. Lancer in the past has a rep for always coming back at me when Altair's "honor" is questioned, so he kinda locked into response. I expect Lancer and CeriumEcsatic to come at me with full force and maybe even CuteLunaMoon, so this will be quite a time. I expect to take a huge L so I wanna say in advance that I make no excuses." I can't understand a single thing that Zacky is trying to say. I don't know what he means by a "massive L". Zacky told me a few minutes ago that he didn't mean to piss me off as much as he did. Well, he failed. I'm still trying to calm down. I don't want the blog post section to become what it's currently on the road to becoming. I was going to work on chapter 3 of "Sins of the Father", but I completely lost my train of thought when I saw Zacky being so hostile to me. I'll try to write it when I get home from school today. I'm going to make a few posts about some fanfiction related things now. Category:Blog posts